


Finally

by ChaoticNeurosis



Series: SPN One-Shots [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxiety, Bad at tagging, Bizzard, Confession, Consensual, F/M, Fear, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Mad At Writing In General, Meh, Mutual Pining, Oral, Shameless, Sleep, Snowed In, its fine, not much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticNeurosis/pseuds/ChaoticNeurosis
Summary: Dean and Y/N get snowed in while trying to get home from a hunt. It's a blizzard, whiteout conditions. They aren't going anywhere.The first night they're stuck, Dean starts to have a dream, and her name drips from his lips in a passionate cry.It only forces a confession the next day.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Series: SPN One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703326
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lot of words. I was going to break it up into multiple chapters, but I was feeling lazy.

The day had been bitter cold, and the night was predicted to be even worse. A blizzard was moving in, whiteout conditions imminent as Dean slowly drove Baby down the highway, begging for a flashing vacancy sign to glow through the darkness and spitting snow. His phone buzzed and he dug it from his coat pocket, throwing it over into my lap. 

"Check that for me, will ya?" he asked, his green eyes intensely focused on the road ahead of him. 

"Yeah." I unlocked the device and opened Dean's texts, seeing a new message from Sam. "It's from your brother."

"What'd he say?"

"Uh, told us to drive carefully. Looks like its getting bad, and he would prefer we stop if we can." 

Dean pursed his lips as his grip on the steering wheel tightened. "Text him back. Say that we're looking for a place to stay. Tell him not to worry."

I nodded and tapped out the message, sliding the phone back into Dean's coat pocket after sending it. 

Dean and I had set out to northern Montana to take care of an easy salt and burn case, leaving Sam at home to rest after getting pretty banged up from a hunt that almost ended badly. Dean was going stir-crazy sitting in the bunker with nothing to do but drink beer and peruse the Internet. He almost yanked me from my room so we could get on the road for one of the smoothest cases in the world. 

"See anything?" Dean asked as we came to a smaller town. 

"Not yet." 

We scanned the side of the road, looking for any hotel that might still have a room. When it came to blizzards, no one stayed on the roads, and hotels filled up quickly. 

Dean sighed as we pulled into a small roadside motel, a vacancy sign still barely working. "Let's give this place a try." 

"If I get some sort of disease, I'm blaming you," I jabbed. 

"It would most likely be a fungus. There's medication for that." 

"Just go check in." I shoved at his arm and he huffed a laugh as he got out of the car and quickly ran into the small lobby. 

It wasn't long till he came back out with a room key and he drove the short distance to the door. I grabbed my overnight backpack and waited for Dean to unlock the room so we could get out of the cold and the wind that was quickly picking up. The snow as coming down heavier with each passing second, and I had a feeling we would spend more than one night in this place. 

Dean opened the door, and I rushed in, turning on the light and heading for the heater, placing my hands in front of it, needing warmth to return to my body. Goosebumps had formed and were accompanied by shivers. It was definitely a cold winter's night in Montana. 

"Well this is cozy," Dean muttered as he threw his duffel bag on the floor. He sighed as he flopped back on the bed, and that's when I realized.

There was only one bed in this room. 

"Uh. Dean?"

"Yeah," he answered, his eyes closed and an arm thrown across his face. "What?"

"Why is there only one bed? Didn't you ask for two?"

He was silent for a moment. "Uh. I may have forgotten that little detail." 

"Come on! Really?" 

Dean sat up, an annoyed look across his freckled face. "Hey. It was this or nothing, Y/N. Which would you rather have?" 

"Okay, okay." 

"Besides. You won't even notice I'm there." 

I rolled my eyes. "You sleep like a bear." 

"Isn't that a good thing?" 

"You snore." 

Dean's brows furrowed in offense and he pointed a finger my direction. "Hey. I do not snore." 

"I have video to prove it." 

He opened his mouth then snapped it closed, and I could tell what he was thinking. He was annoyed I had this video and he immediately wanted it deleted. But instead of saying any of that, he just stood up and locked himself in the bathroom. I let out a small giggle at how irritated he seemed and continued warming up by the heater. 

However, my mind wandered to the fact there was only one bed in the room. I knew he would insist on sharing it, that neither of us could sleep in the car because of how damn cold it was getting and how much snow was likely to be piled around and on it. Dean Winchester would be distracting to sleep next to, and not because of the snoring (which honestly wasn't even loud snoring). No, Dean would be a distraction for a completely different reason. I would never admit it to him, but I had completely fallen for rugged hunter. It happened very slowly over the year I had known him and Sam, but it came upon me with a vengeance. Sometimes it took all my strength not to reach out, grab him, and kiss him with everything I had. And now we were about to share a bed. I could feel my heart rate increasing at just the thought, the anxiety setting in. 

Dean had reentered the room, but I didn't hear him, too distracted by own thoughts. 

"Y/N? Hey!" 

I flinched and turned toward the deep voice. "Huh? What?" 

"I said I think there's still some beers in the car if you want them." 

"Yeah. Yeah. Sounds good." 

"Okay. Good. Because I was getting them anyway." 

Dean rushed out to get the beers and I stepped away from the heater, instead turning on the old television set to search for any local news to indicate how long this storm would last. 

"Fuck, it's cold out there," Dean mumbled as he slammed the door shut and set the alcohol on the small table in the room. "Head's up." 

He tossed me a beer and I let it settle before opening it. 

"Well that's just great," I commented as the weather anchor relayed information for the following days. 

"What is it?" Dean had opened his own beer and walked up behind me, taking a sip from it. 

"Looks like this thing is supposed to last a few days. We're gonna be stuck here for a while." 

"Oh, that's just...perfect." 

I turned toward him. "Do we have enough food with us?"

"If you consider a bag of Funyuns and a candy bar 'enough,' then yes. We have enough food to last us the winter."

"Do you think there's time to run out and get something before it gets even worse?" 

Dean looked outside and his expression was grim. "I mean, we better hurry. It's really hitting." 

"Then let's go." 

"I _just_ opened my beer," he whined. 

Without hesitation, I took it from him and shoved it in the mini-fridge. "And now it'll be waiting when we get back. Come on, Winchester! I don't want to be snowed in and die from starvation!" 

Dean rolled his eyes as we hurriedly got back in the car to rush to the nearest grocery store for emergency food. Although I could see the amused smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. 

* * *

We made it back to the hotel just before all hell broke loose. Grocery bags sat on the floor and all cold things were shoved into the mini-fridge. Of course, Dean bought more beer because it was 'an essential item.' He had shoved me when I rolled my eyes, and I laughed it off. 

"Oh. Here. You can finish this now." 

I handed him his already-open beer and he practically cradled it in his hands. "I missed you, baby..." he whispered to the glass bottle. 

"Oh, good grief!" 

He only chuckled and raised the beer to his lips. "So. How long do you think we'll be stuck here?" 

I shrugged. "No idea." 

"I should probably let Sam know." 

"You do that. I'm gonna get ready for bed." 

He gave a thumbs-up as I grabbed my sleeping clothes from my backpack, and I wished I had brought in my duffel too. It was too late now. 

As I got changed and brushed my teeth, I gave myself a pep talk. It was more than possible to share a bed with Dean. It wouldn't be any different than sharing a room with him and Sam. 

Except spacing. 

I internally groaned and gripped the edge of the counter. The image in my mind was so vivid. His strong arms wrapped around me, tugging me close, his breath tickling my ear. His warmth pressed against my back. His scent that was a mix of woodsy and spice with the smallest hint of whiskey. I took a deep breath, trying to steady the nerves and the rush of emotion that came over me. Oh gosh, I wanted him to wrap his body around me, to hold me, to keep me safe from the cold beating against the hotel. Dean was what I called a stabilizer - someone who could soothe any worry I had. He just couldn't soothe the worries caused by _him_. Like the worry of sharing the same damn bed with him. I hoped and prayed that he wouldn't pick up on my feelings. I had hid them from him this long. I could do it for one more week, even if that involved a single bed in a roadside motel in the middle of northern Montana. 

I looked in the mirror after finishing up the necessary act of tooth brushing. "You can do this, Y/N," I hissed. "He's your friend. You can sleep in the same bad as your _friend_. It's just Dean." 

But it wasn't just Dean. He was the man I had dreams about. Steamy, passionate dreams where I woke up to sweat covered sheets and an ache between my legs. 

I groaned internally, anxiety rising. With a deep breath, I exited the bathroom and threw my backpack down in the corner of the room, running a hand through my hair in an attempt to still the shakiness I felt. In the hopes alcohol would help, I grabbed the beer I still hadn't finished and took a long drink, standing behind Dean so he wouldn't see. 

Dean threw the remote down and went to change for bed soon after. 

So I chugged my beer. It helped dull everything, but it still wasn't enough. 

"Where's the whiskey when I need it..." 

While Dean was in the bathroom, I took the opportunity to climb into the bed, hoping to fall asleep before he could join. It didn't happen. Not long after I had gotten comfortable, Dean emerged from the bathroom in his boxers and a grey t-shirt. 

"Uh. Should I wear sweats or something?" he asked, actually worried that I might be uncomfortable with him just wearing his boxers. 

I was. But I wasn't going to say anything. "No. You're fine." 

He nodded and silently walked to the light switch and flipped it off. He didn't know, but I watched him wipe his hands on his shirt, as if they were sweaty. I was confused as to why Dean would be nervous, but I brushed it from my mind already having enough to occupy my thoughts. I held my breath as he lifted the sheets so he could climb under them. The bed dipped under the weight of his body, and I leaned just enough so I wouldn't roll toward him. 

There was an awkward silence. 

"Uh. Night, Y/N." 

"Night, Dean." 

I was extremely aware of my body - of _his_ body. I controlled my breathing so it wasn't too loud, but it only left me feeling oxygen-deprived. The air was incredibly tense, but when I heard him beginning to snore, I quietly giggled. That man never did take long to go to sleep. I shifted just enough so I could feel comfortable again and put Dean out of my mind just enough that sleep soon took over. 

* * *

I jolted awake. 

It was still dark outside, so I checked the time on my phone. 2:33 am. 

I rubbed my eyes and lied back down, begging for my body to go back to sleep. However, just as I was about to drift off, a sound cut through the silence of the night. 

"Y/N..." 

My eyes shot open and I jerked my head in the direction of Dean. "Dean?" I whispered. No answer. 

Was he...dreaming? 

"Oh, Y/N," Dean mumbled with a moan. 

My face immediately felt warm. He squirmed as he spoke the words, and my thoughts rushed to one thing, but I immediately shut it down. There was no way he was dreaming about me...like that. It wasn't possible. Dean didn't think of me like...that. 

Did he? 

He continued to moan in his sleep, and I lied there stunned, frozen. I stared into the darkness, panic alarms going off. Just as I thought things couldn't get more awkward or more tense for the foreseeable future. Taking a deep breath, I tried pulling my mind back together from the rambling thoughts and tried to get back to sleep. 

Then he rolled over and he was much closer to me than before. I could feel the heat rolling off his body, his breath hitting the back of my neck. With a deep breath, I lied as motionless as possible. My body was straining to keep from shifting his direction. When his arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me into him, I felt the anxiety skyrocket. My muscles were rigid. How could I relax now?

Dean nuzzled his nose into the back of my head, settling in. One of his legs was sandwiched between mine and his grip was so tight around my waist. There was no space between my back and his torso. This was everything I had dreamed of, but that didn't mean it should actually be happening. My heart was pounding inside my chest, and I just knew Dean was going to wake up, realize his mistake, and correct it without a second thought. 

But when he whispered in my ear, I felt the wind knocked from my lungs. 

"Just relax, Y/N. I've got you." 

So he _was_ awake. It didn't help the tension throughout my body, and I was even more aware of myself than before.

Dean's fingers spread over my abdomen. "Relax," he said with a sleepy chuckle. "There's nothing to worry about." 

I wasn't worried about anything else but Dean's incredibly close presence. Part of me hoped he still thought he was dreaming. It was the only logical explanation.

I knew the second he went back to sleep. His body slumped even more, his grip loosened, and his breathing was deep and even. I sighed, relieved Dean could no longer feel how nervous I was. If he didn't remember this in the morning, that would be even better. Nothing would change. We could just go on being friends without any air of awkwardness. But somehow, I knew that wouldn't happen. 

* * *

Luckily I didn't wake till the sun was streaming brightly through the windows. I inhaled sharply as sleep began to fall away and consciousness took over. As I opened my eyes, I was greeted with a steaming cup of coffee on the nightstand. I sat up and gripped the cup like it was my last lifeline, raising it to my lips, and letting the dark liquid inside glide down my throat. 

"Morning, sleeping beauty," Dean chuckled from where he sat at the small table. 

“Bless your tainted soul,” I mumbled. 

"You're welcome." 

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and rubbed the back of my neck with my free hand. "How's the storm looking?" I asked. 

"Well," Dean began. "It moved out, but you should probably look outside." 

"Why?"

"You'll see." 

I moved to the window and peeked out the curtain. "Well, shit," I grumbled.

The Impala, and the rest of the vehicles, had completely disappeared underneath a deep blanket of snow. I was suddenly even more grateful we went to stock up on food the night before. 

_The night before_. 

Suddenly the memory of Dean wrapped around me was at the forefront of my mind and the panic was probably apparent since he raised an eyebrow as he looked up at me. 

"Uh. Y/N? You good?" 

I choked down the panic. "Yeah. I'm fine." 

Then I rushed to the bathroom, locking myself in. My hands were planted on the bathroom counter as I leaned over the sink, trying to get a handle on my breathing. Dean knocked on the door. 

"Y/N? You sure you're okay?" 

"Yep! All good!" 

There was a brief pause. "Is this about what happened last night?" 

My eyes widened and I quickly opened the door. "What about last night?" I tried to play dumb, but, from Dean's eye roll, it didn't work.

Dean pursed his lips. "Oh, I think you know." 

I cleared my throat and shoved past him back into the room to get the clothes I had worn the day before, suddenly aware of how much my legs were showing from the very short sleep-shorts. "No. I uh...I don't. What are you talking about?"

As I turned to head back into the bathroom, I ran straight into Dean. He gripped my hips to prevent me from walking away from him. The look in his green eyes took my breath away. The intensity. The...Was that _lust?_

"Sorry, sweetheart, but you're not avoiding this." 

"From how I remember, that was your fault. You're the one who rolled over." 

Dean smirked. "That might be true, but do you have _any_ idea what I was dreaming about?" His fingertips dug into my skin and my breath hitched. 

"I have a faint idea..." I muttered. When confusion entered his expression, I went on to explain. "You uh...You talk in your sleep." 

He ran a thumb over my lower lip. "Then you have an idea of how much I want you. But...you don't know how I've had to hold myself back. Because you...You have become my weakness." 

"Dean," I whispered. 

"It's true, Y/N. And...not to mention the way your heart starts pounding when I touch you."

"What are you talking about?"

Dean laughed and brought a hand up to cup my cheek. "You really think I've been blind? Despite what you think, sweetheart, you haven't hidden it very well. It only encourages what I'm feeling. As much as I tried to shut it down, I can't. Not with you." 

I just stared up into his intense stare, locked into the almost-forced moment between us. 

Dean's lips spread into a cocky smirk and he stroked my cheek with his thumb. "You want to know what I was dreaming about?" 

My heart began pounding even harder than before. 

"There goes your heart again." He leaned over and brushed my hair away from my ear. "Should I tell you or show you?" 

Heat raised to my face, and if it were possible for my eyes to get even wider, they probably did. 

"Well?" he questioned when I hadn't responded. "Which will it be?" His tone dripped with suggestion, and I only wanted one thing. 

I dropped the clothes in my hand and wrapped my arms around his neck faster than I could think about doing it. Just as I was about to press my lips to his, I stopped. What the hell was I doing?! Dean's hands were spread across my back, holding me against him, and I could feel logic shooting forward to take control of the situation again. 

Dean's voice then dropped an octave, something I didn't know was possible. "Y/N. If you want this, then I do too." He was completely serious now, all teasing completely gone. "But I'm not going to force you into anything you don't want. But I want you. All of you." 

My fingers played with the hair at the base of his skull, and I could feel every wall breaking in that moment. "I want you too, Dean," I whispered. 

Dean's lips brushed mine, just shy of a kiss. I was sure he could feel how fast my breathing had become. I was so scared, but I knew what Dean had said. So what was there to be scared of? I leaned up into him and he kissed me, gently, gauging if it was okay to put more into it. He cupped the back of my head and began to deepen everything, his other hand pressing me closer to him. He tasted like cheap hotel coffee, but I probably did too. 

Dean trailed kisses down my jaw, my neck, and nibbled at my ear. He lifted me and walked toward the bed, setting me on the edge of it, and he knelt in front of me, his eyes asking permission. When I didn't say 'yes' or 'no', Dean pressed another kiss to my lips, and it quickly became heated, his tongue teasing at my bottom lip, asking for me to open up. When I did, his tongue darted into my mouth, exploring and dominating my own tongue. I sucked in his lower lip and he moaned at the sensation. 

I hadn't realized when it happened, but we were lying on the bed. When this realization hit, I ripped myself away from him. 

"Dean, I..."

"It's okay." He stroked my arm and leaned his forehead against mine. "It's okay. We don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with. Hell, if all you wanna do is make out, then that is fine with me." Dean's lips quirked into a smirk.

"I want to, but..."

"Too soon?" 

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but yes. Dean, I've...I've seen you as more than a friend for so long, and I just don't want to move too fast. I don't want to compromise our friendship. Or do anything I might..."

"You might regret?" he finished, and I nodded. Dean kissed my forehead and stroked my cheek. "I get it." 

We went on that day as if nothing too major had happened, but Dean didn't miss an opportunity to steal a kiss whenever he felt like it, and I didn't complain. In fact, I grinned like a school-girl any time he turned me around and kissed me like I was about to disappear. That night, we didn't hesitate to entangle ourselves in each other, all tension from the night before completely gone. 

* * *

Dean's fingers tangled into my hair, bringing me down to him, our lips crashing together in a ferocity I had never known before. It was desperate. Passionate. Incredibly heated. Dean's other hand found my hip and gripped it so tightly I knew it would leave bruises. He was possessive, as if he needed everyone to know who I belonged to. His lips moved to my neck, biting and sucking at the skin, surely creating a mark to claim me. 

I sat straddling his hips, his already apparent erection pressing against the inside of my thigh. There was no hiding it in the boxer shorts he wore. 

We had gone to bed with the intention to just sleep, but a switch had been flipped. And suddenly it was a tangle of limbs, seeing who could get on top first. 

I found his lips again, needing the pressure against mine, needing to taste him, to battle his tongue for dominance although I knew I would relent. I just needed him. 

His fingers found the hem of my shirt and quickly lifted it over my head and threw it to the floor. Dean's eyes slowly scanned my bare stomach and shoulders. I suddenly felt very exposed, and tried to bring the sheet up to hide my body, but he kicked it back. 

"Don't. You're gorgeous." 

Dean brought me back down so he could kiss me again, his lips fiercely claiming mine. I couldn't help the roll of my hips into him, and I wasn't even sure I did it on purpose. It was as if my body was completely taking over, shutting out the racing thoughts in my mind. At the friction, Dean groaned into my mouth. So I did it again, feeling the pressure building between my legs. 

Dean quickly flipped us so he was now on top, towering over me, and he quickly got rid of his own shirt. 

He slipped his fingers into the waistband of my shorts and looked at me with a silent question in his beautiful green eyes, and I nodded. Slowly, he slid the shorts off, still staring me in the eye as he did. As he threw the garment to the floor, he kissed along the inside of my thigh, grazing his teeth along the skin, making me gasp. He peppered my stomach with kisses as he made his way back up to my lips. 

When he broke away from me again, I took the chance to sit up and get rid of my bra. 

He didn't hesitate to take one breast in his hand, kneading and rolling and pinching, while his lips folded around the nipple of the other one, biting and sucking. I arched my back at the sensation. 

"Shit, Dean..." I mumbled. "Oh gosh!" 

My fingers tangled in his hair as my legs wrapped around his lower back. 

"So fucking beautiful," he whispered against my skin as he trailed down my stomach to the panties I still wore. He hooked a finger in them and again looked up at me to ask permission. So I nodded again. He practically ripped them off. 

Dean attempted to come back up for a kiss, but I stopped him, tugging at his boxers. "It's only fair," I whispered, a small giggle escaping my lips. 

As I slid the boxers down his legs, I swallowed as his dick jumped out, long, thick, and incredibly hard. 

"Damn..." 

He chuckled as the boxers flew to the floor. I hooked a leg around him and turned the tables again, needing to be on top. His hands stroked the tops of my thighs till they reached to grip my ass, squeezing so hard that I involuntarily rocked my hips into him. I leaned forward and kissed his chest, his collar bone, his neck. 

"You're killing me, Y/N." 

Dean was growing impatient as he once again flipped us. He reached down and began playing with my clit, rubbing at just the right pressure, circling and stroking, driving me crazy. He grinned as he lowered his head between my thighs and planted a kiss on my pussy, and it takes all my strength not to start grinding into his face. He begins to lick and kiss and suck, driving his tongue inside while his fingers still play with my clit. 

"Fuck!" I mumble, breathless. 

My fingers grip his hair, driving his face closer to my already leaking cunt, needing more. I could feel the release building. It hadn't taken long to push me toward the edge, built up want and need acting as a catalyst. 

"You taste so damn good," he breathes, the deep vibration of his voice causing a shudder to go through me. 

He continues to eat me out like he's starving, his tongue doing things I never thought were possible. 

"Shit, Dean. I'm gonna - "

"Come for me, baby." 

My walls clenched and released, and I threw my head back as it washed over me, pure ecstasy shuddering through me. His fingers still lazily roll over my clit, and I fan already feel another orgasm building. 

Dean crawls up my body and claims my lips with his again, and I can taste myself on him. It was something I never thought I'd like, but knowing he had been the one to make me come like that...it was fucking amazing. 

"Dean, " I said, breathlessly. 

"What do you want, baby?" Oh, that voice was teasing, suggestive. 

"I need you inside me." 

His eyes grew dark, and he reached down to grab his jeans, taking out his wallet and producing a condom. He hastily opened the package and rolled it over his think length. 

"Are you sure?" 

I grinned, loving that he wanted to assure everything was okay with me before we continued. I nodded, bringing him down for a kiss. "I'm very sure." 

Dean used my juices to slick himself up before guiding his dick to my entrance, asking once more with his eyes if this was okay. 

"Damn it, Dean. If you ask one more time..." 

He chuckled and began his descent, stretching me and I gasped at how big he truly was. 

"Are you okay?" he asked, stopping for an answer. 

"Oh yeah," I whispered. "Believe me, I'm fine. You're just so...so big." 

Dean continued to lower himself inch by inch, slowly working it in, not wanting to hurt me, till he had bottomed out, and he waited, letting my body adjust to him. He slowly began pumping, his cock almost slipping out before shoving back in with a rough thrust. The breath was knocked from my lungs. Sure, I had had sex before, but it was nothing like this. 

"Harder," I mumbled, a moan close behind the word. "Please." 

Dean chuckled and moved his hips harder, an audible slap echoing around the hotel room as he thrusts in. A groan escaped his lips. "Shit, baby..." 

The rhythm picked up, and I wrapped my legs around his back again, needing more friction. My arms were wrapped around his back, nails digging into his skin. Dean bit at the skin on my shoulder as his hips pounded into me. 

"Fuck," Dean hissed. "Can you come again? Come with me?" 

"Probably. So. Close." 

I reached between our bodies and began working my clit, bringing me closer to the edge. Dean pumped in a few more times, the tip of his cock hitting my cervix. The squelch of my pussy was lewd, but Dean's the one who made me this wet. Every fiber of my being loved that he's the one who ravaged my body, made me feel like I was on top of a fucking mountain. 

I let out a loud groan as my walls clench around his dick, and he shuddered as his own release comes. Dean catches himself on his forearms, preventing himself from completely crushing me. He grins down at me and presses a kiss to my lips. 

After a few minutes, Dean stood and removed the condom, tying it up and throwing it into the trash. He came back to bed and our legs were tangled up, my head on his chest. 

I felt his heart rate pick up. "Dean, what is it?"

He quickly licked his lips. "When is it okay to tell someone you love them?" 

I pressed a kiss to his chest. "How long has it been true?" 

"Too damn long." 

"Then whenever you feel its right, it's okay." 

Dean held me tighter against him, pressing a kiss to the top of my head. "I love you, Y/N," he whispered, the shake in his voice indicating he was perhaps a little nervous or scared. 

I shifted to look into his eyes, cradling his jaw in my hand. "I love you too, Dean." 

He met my lips with his, sealing the declaration with a kiss. 

We were in that hotel room for a little over a week, waiting for the snow to disappear to the point we could drive home. Most of the week, though, was a repeat of what happened that second night. 

When we got back to the bunker, Dean holding my hand as we walked through the library, Sam had laughed. 

"What's so funny?" Dean questioned, defensive. 

"Nothing. Just..." Sam sighed, his eyes lit up in a smile. "Finally!" 

I laughed and brought Dean down for a quick kiss before disappearing down the hall. 

I had to admit. I agreed with Sammy. 


End file.
